You CAN Change Anything
by jacksangel88
Summary: SEQUAL 2 QUEST READ THAT FIRST, rated PG-13 for deep thoughts, character deaths, stupidity, and lack of creativity. Oh and its realyl corny 2! please r/r


So Weird

So Weird

"You Can Change Anything"

By: Me

Note: This is the sequel to _Quest _read it first. Takes place in 4th season, on winter break. 

Rated: PG-13 for character deaths and deep thoughts.

INTRO: 

Carey's POV

Wow. So much has happened since August, and I don't just mean with Fi and I. (laughs) Jack went off to college in September, and he and Clu sounded like they are having an awesome time. Fi is a junior now, Annie a sophomore. Everyone has grown up so fast! Lately, Fi and I have been fighting a lot. She is so possessive. I'm trying my best to make things work out – but she's not helping. I'm afraid it will end soon, but you know, it won't really matter, just another girl to add to my list! 

Annie's POV 

I thought I was going home. My parents were really upset when they found out what happened. But I forgave Molly, which gave them the courage to do the same. Now I get to stay here another year, with Fi. I am so scared. Too many weird things have happened in the past year. And unlike Fi, I don't go looking for them. I have also been so sad lately and I don't know why. It scares me. My panther is never around anymore. Was he ever? Did I imagine the whole thing? Jack things so. I'm also worried about Carey and Fi. They have been fighting a lot lately. Clu and Jack came home from college, but ever since Clu found out about Carey and Fi, he's not the same. Sure he's still well, Clu, but you can tell he is jealous. There is also a lot of stress with Jack and I. We can't be ourselves around each other and we both know it. It's like because of Carey and Fi we're pressured to be quote, together. But I don't like Jack like that. At least I don't think I like him like that! Besides doesn't he have that Gabe girl? Have I talked about Carey and Fi enough? No! I am not jealous. Okay maybe a little. But I wouldn't kill myself over it. (laughs nervously) 

Molly's POV (Molly is at the Bell's house making more tour arrangements)

My head snaps up. I hear crying in my mind. Lights flash before me. I see Annie lying on the floor dead. Another flash there is Fi. Right beside her. Oh my God I scream as I start trembling. Irene and Ned rush over to me, I pull away from them – I have to get home. 

START: 

Fi's POV

I screamed and fired one back as Carey hit me with a snowball. 

Carey just laughed. Jack creeped up behind Annie and poured snow down her coat! She didn't seem to notice, it was like her mind was somewhere else. She's been like that a lot lately. Annie ran inside. Jack shrugged at our confused looks. Clu was off in the distance building a snowman by himself. I was snapped out my day-dreaming when Carey hit me again, but this time in the face. It wasn't funny anymore. It really hurt!

"Carey!" I screamed. 

"That's not funny – you hit my face!" 

"Jeez Fi, I was just fooling around. Sorry!" He yelled back at me. 

"Oh, just fooling around. Uh-huh. I see. Just like you were "fooling around" with that girl at the mall yesterday." 

"Fi... I was just talking to her." 

"I believe the term was flirting." I fired back and stormed inside. 

Jack's POV

I just stood there like an idiot as I watched Carey and Fi scream at each other. I mean, it was nothing new, they had been fighting ever since they had been going out. Which was like 5 months now. Yeah, they started dating in August. That's right. Anyways, some times I just wish they would break up and be done with it. Life is not that easy. Carey looks at me after Fi storms inside. He shrugs and follows her in, thinking of what forgiveness line he could use this time. I sigh. Our family is such a mess. Fi and Annie have been claiming to find even more weird stuff. It's like Carey lives at our house, because he is there even more now. Not to mention, when I came home from college, Annie had my room! Clu came home from college with me. I don't know what it is, but something is bothering him. Maybe I'll go check it out. Mom put the tour on hold since August, but we are starting back up after Christmas. So our house is a mess of suitcases ready to be packed. Clu and I decided to take the rest of our classes in the summer so we can be on the tour! I think we'll need another bus! Unlike Clu, who is majoring in philosophy, I'm majoring in photography. It's great! I think I'll go see what is wrong with Clu now.

Clu's POV

My snowman is almost finished. Now where did I put that carrot? I look up as Jack approaches me. He asks me what is wrong, but I can't bring myself to tell him that I am in love with my brother's girlfriend. I say nothing and keep looking for a carrot. Jack pokes me on the shoulder and hands me the carrot. He knows me better than anyone else. Jack's my best friend. I can tell him. I look up at him and tell him the whole story – how jealous I am. He doesn't answer. It is so SILENT. 

PHILLIP'S HOUSE : LIVING ROOM

Fi's POV 

We stand there starring at each other, hate filling our hearts.

"What do you want me to do Fi? This relationship is impossible! It's impossible to love you!" With that final word, Carey stormed out of my life forever. 

I heard his car door slam and he drove away. Tears came to my eyes as I thought about what he just said. Impossible to love me? What kind of freak am I? 

I run up to Annie's room looking for comfort. I never found it. 

JUST 10 MINUTES EARILER- ANNIE'S ROOM

Annie's POV

I ran inside, with the snow still soaking into my coat and shirt. Without even shaking off my boots I run up to my room. I collapse on the bed crying. I can't take it anymore. This. All of this. I am so confused. Is Jack trying to flirt with me? Why am I so sad all the time? Why was I seeing a panther everywhere? Have I gone insane? Why does Carey and Fi have to be fighting? Why does Clu have to like Fi at a time like this? Why is my world so messed up? 

When I was little, my parents always used to tell me that I made everyone's problems mine. Is that what I'm doing now? The other day I told Fi about my "panther" even SHE doesn't believe me. I scribble a quick note. I don't want to do this, as I pour the pills into my mouth and drown them down with water, but this is the only way. The pain will end soon.

Fi's POV

10 MINUTES LATER

I ran up to Annie's room, crying. Carey promised me that we'd be together forever, and I believed him. Was I really so impossible to love? I got my answer as I opened the door to Annie's room. She was lying on her floor, an empty glass of water, and an empty pill bottle by her side. I knew that she was dead by looking at her, but I tried to find her pulse anyway. I found none. Now I was crying harder. My whole world was coming to an end it seemed. Why did Annie have to do this to me now? I desperately looked around for clues to why she committed suicide. I found a scribbled note on her desk. 

It read: 

Everybody, why is life so hard? i love u mom, dad, carey, clu, jack, molly, the panther, fi and everyone else why is everyone else's life perfect and mine so messed up? i'll miss u all & hope u guys feel the same....

~Annie

I gasped. The panther. She said she loved the panther. She was serious. She really saw one. When she told me, I thought it was just some kind of joke that Jack put her up to. So naturally I said I didn't believe her. What if I said I believed her? Would it make a difference? I can't think. Clouds cover my mind. For a second, I think about telling someone. Anyone. Would it be easier to do what Annie did? It all seems so appealing now. So easy. I could leave forever, not having to worry about a thing. And Daddy. I could be with Daddy. I am coming home, Daddy. 

~ 

That was the last thing Fi thought as she found another bottle of pills. 

17 MINUTES AND 13 SECONDS LATER~

Clu's POV 

Jack and I stayed outside talking, after I told him what was going on. He seemed to realize just how complicated everything was. I think the was the first time we ever said two words to each other that didn't involve "cool" or "dude". Finally, he suggested that we go inside, and tell Fi. I guess he is right. As we start to get up, Molly pulls up in her car and rushes towards us. She screams at us, wanting to know Annie and Fi are. Jack tells her that they are inside. Molly starts running towards the house, I give Jack a confused look as we follow her. 

Jack's POV

I can tell something's wrong as soon as we enter the house. Mom screams for Annie and Fi. When no one responds her, Clu and I rush up to Fi's bedroom. It was the same as it looked this morning. Messy. But She wasn't there. We sprint down to Annie's room. That was a mistake. 

ONE MONTH LATER~

Molly's POV

The funeral was weeks ago. My baby. My babies. They aren't babies anymore. They are angels. But I still can't keep myself from wondering why on earth they would do that. Kevin and Lisa were horrified. I was afraid for a second that they thought I killed Annie, because of what happened in August. Everything is so surreal. I can hardly deal with myself, let alone Jack, Clu or Carey. 

Carey's POV

It is all my fault. If I just wouldn't have said those things to Fi. She might still be alive. And Annie. If I wouldn't have ignored her so much, if I included her more, instead of ridiculing her about the weird stuff. Would it have been different?

Jack's POV

My worst fears came true. I lost Fiona Phillips. My baby sister. What if I said I believed all that weird stuff? Would it have changed anything? She is with our Dad now. 

Clu's POV

I can tell that everyone is thinking "what if's" But the truth is that we can't change it. We can't change anything. We are all at the Phillip's house. Mom and Dad are here too. Along with the Thelens. I see Fi's laptop laying on the counter. I open it, trying to find out WHY. I am the only one who knows Fi's password. Not even Carey knows it. I type in: User: Rockerbaby Password: O'Shannon. I am connected. I go through Fi's old emails. There is plenty un-opened. I swear that girl gets about 100 new emails a day! I stop and re-phrase that in my mind. She GOT 100 new emails. I may not have the answers to the "what if's" but I need to know why. One email catches my eye. It is from unknown. I remember a long time ago, she got emails from unknown telling her the future. I click and open it. It reads:

From: unknown

Subject:

To: Rockerbaby [Rockerbaby@earthsend.net][1]

As I look, these words appear letter by letter on the screen:

NEVER SAY YOU CAN'T CHANGE IT. YOU CAN CHANGE ANYTHING. FIONA AND ANNIE BELONG DOWN THERE WITH YOU. BRING THEM BACK. YOU CAN CHANGE ANYTHING.

It repeated itself and then the screen went blank. Who on earth sent this? I think to myself. More words appear on the screen.

RICK. I AM RICK. 

Oh my God, I think to myself. IS FI WITH YOU? I type back. Suddenly the screen changes to a chat screen. 

These words appear: 

HottieClu: IS FI WITH YOU?

Rockerbaby: CLU?

HottieClu: FI IS THAT YOU?

Rockerbaby: YEAH, IT'S ME, WHERE IS EVERYONE?

HottieClu: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

I am pulled out of the chat and back into the email. 

Rick types "She does not know that she is dead. Neither does Annie. They are both in a virtual house that looks just like the Phillip's house. If you can convince them to walk outdoors, they will be brought back to life. Your love for them defies the rules of death, but you only have 3 minutes. GO.

The screen transfers back to chat. 

HottieClu: FI? ANNIE? ARE YOU GUYS THERE?

Rockerbaby: I'M HERE – ISN'T ANNIE WITH YOU?

HottieClu: LISTEN FI, YOU NEED TO FIND ANNIE. NOW.

Rockerbaby: WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS? I AM HERE ALL ALONE. NO ONE ELSE IS HERE. NOT ANNIE. NOT ANYONE. 

Another chat appears on the screen. 

Annieluzpanthers: CLU? ARE YOU THERE?

HottieClu: YEAH! ANNIE IS THIS YOU?

Annieluzpanthers: OF COURSE – WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?

HottieClu: LISTEN ANNIE YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW. JUST STEP OUTSIDE. 

I typed the same thing to Fi. Something else popped up on the screen a virtual count-down clock. 00:12 seconds left, it read. 

Carey's POV 

I watch over Clu's shoulder as he types. He doesn't know I am here. I think he has gone cuckoo. It says he is talking to Annie and Fi. That is impossible.

"Hey bro. Come on. They are gone. Stop right now, stop fooling yourself." I am worried for his sanity. 

I try to pull the computer away from him. He screams at me to stop, that I don't know what I am doing. I am trying to help him. 

Clu's POV

Annie and Fi both type back "WHY?" As Carey tries to pull the laptop away from me. I hit a few buttons, and try to push Carey away. He drops the laptop and the connection to the internet is pulled. 

"You jerk!" I scream at him as tears fill my eyes. Now they will never come back. 

Two forms appear in front of us, out of thin air. Jack and Kevin and Molly scream. Carey and Lisa faint. I just stare. There in front of me is Annie and Fi. 

"You guys stepped outside." I said. I was trembling. 

"Well the last thing you typed was G-h-j-gd-f-d-fs" Fi said. 

"But then you typed "Just do it" Annie finished. 

"I... no I .." My voice trails off as Rick forms into the room. 

"Daddy?" Fi asks. 

He ignores her and looks at me. 

"It was me, Clu. I will have to wipe their memories, everyone's even Fi and Annie's. However I am giving you a choice." 

"I ... I want to keep my memory." I say confused. 

"Alright." Rick nods and waves his hand. 

I shut my eyes hard. I open them back up and Fi screams as Carey hits her with a snowball. I recognize this scene. I can't let it happen again. Jack is about to creep up behind Annie when I yell out. I call everyone over to where I am. I tell them how special each and everyone is to me, and how much I love them all. The look at me strangely. I don't care. Jack decides to go inside for hot chocolate. The rest of us follow. I look at Carey and Fi. They're arms are around each other. Maybe in the future they will break up, and then I will offer all my love and support to Fi. But until then, I'm just a 3rd wheel in their little game. 

END 

   [1]: mailto:Rockerbaby@earthsend.net



End file.
